Unraveled From The Start
by total.fandom-trash
Summary: Dipper and Mabel have learned how to fight when they were ten. Now, they are fourteen and staying with their grunkle in a small town called Gravity Falls. Join them on an adventure of a lifetime! BillDip! Eventual zombie apocalypse! powerful twins! DISCONTINUED


Dipper and Mabel are strange kids. They excel in their schoolwork, are coordinated enough to play most sports flawlessly, and the most strange being the fact that they can fight. Not just fight as in petty school fistfights, I mean MMA stuff, and they are really good at it. Give them a gun and they'll hit their target. Give them an ax and they'll strike in all the right places.

Now, Dipper and Mabel's parents decided to send them away for the summer so they don't get into any more fights locally for a few months. What is this town? Well, it's Gravity Falls of course!

The abnormal twins are currently on a bus to visit their great uncle Stanford Pines, who runs a tourist trap called the Mystery Shack.

What are Dipper and Mabel like personality wise? Well, Dipper is extremely closed off but is a nice and dependable friend if you get to know him. He is a great artist and posts all his works on Deviantart, where he sells them as prints until he gets the resources to open an online store.

Mabel on the other hand is completely different from her brother. She is straightforward and outgoing, which makes her quite the great friend. And while Dipper is calm and collected in a fighting situation, Mabel will go a bit psychotic and completely annihilate her opponents. Also, while Dipper is a paper and paint artist, Mabel is a song artist. She's currently the lead singer and guitarist in her rock band, Dragon Slayers. Besides the guitar, she also plays piano, violin, and is a hella' good singer. Her outfits (unlike her canon character, this Mabel is pretty edgy, but still has traces of her canon personality. And Dipper is easier going.) usually always have her favorite pair of combat boots, black fishnet gloves, a purple skater skirt with black booty shorts underneath. She has a majority of sweaters she made herself, which is the only top she will really wear. Her hair is shaved on both sides, making a really long mohawk, which is almost always pulled into a ponytail.

Dipper always wears pretty much the same outfit, which consists of a blue hoodie, camo pants, and sneakers. His hair is really long, which is also pulled into a ponytail. He always carried a backpack around which holds his sketchbook, laptop, tablet, and a few basic art supplies.

After about a five-hour bus trip, the Pines twins got to their stop. When they finally lugged their luggage off, they were greeted by Stanford.

Stan: Hey kids! Welcome to the Mystery Shack, where you will be working and living in for the summer. You guys can call me either grandpa stan or uncle stan-

Mabel: Grunkle

Stan: What?

Mabel: Grandpa and uncle together are grunkle. So we'll call you grunkle Stan!

Stan: um, okay then. What're your names kiddos?

Dipper: My name's Dipper and her's is Mabel.

Stan: Okay, then if you'd follow me, you two will be living in the attic. There are two beds and plenty of room for your other crap. I see Mabel's carrying a few instruments. Make sure you keep it down during store hours.

Mabel: Got it! Come on bro bro, race you there!

Dipper: Oh, you're on!

The twins then raced into the shack, up the stairs, and into the attic. All while still carrying their things.

Mabel: Hah! I won!

'Mabel turns around to see Dipper just getting into the door, out of breath from carrying so much stuff.'

Dipper: I don't know how you have so much energy, especially when carrying all your things. Hey, can I use the desk?

Mabel: Sure Dipper, but you'll need to help me set up all my posters and instruments.

Dipper: Got it.

'Dipper walks over to the desk, where he unloads all of his art crap and notebooks. He then starts setting up music stands while Mabel puts up her weird anime posters.'

After about an hour, Mabel hung up the last string of blue LED lights and Dipper finished putting up his things. Mabel got the closet, while Dipper just kept his clothes in his suitcase. The twins decided to head downstairs to figure out what their summer job would be.

Ten minutes later…

Turns out there on cleaning duty. Yay.

Throughout the two weeks they worked at the shack, it was the same boring routine. Wake up, get ready, stock shelves, and clean/polish everything all day. Their shift ended around 5:00 every day. Dipper would immediately shut himself in his room all night to work on his art, while Mabel went out with the cashier and her friends. There are two other people who work at the shack. The handyman, Soos, and the cashier, Wendy. Soos was a grown man, about mid-twenties, while Wendy was about sixteen.

No one really knew what Mabel got up to when she went out with Wendy's group, but she came back unscathed every time so no one really worried.

One day, Dipper found something mysterious while setting up signs in the spooky part of the forest.

Stan: I need someone to hammer signs in the spooky part of the forest.

Mabel: Not it!

Dipper: Ah, fine. Hand them over Stan.

Stan: Don't do anything stupid kid.

Dipper: Yep.

'Dipper walks out to the forest. He puts up signs every other tree. He tries to put a nail in another but hits metal instead. He knocks on it a few times before he opens the tree.'

Dipper: What the?

'He notices a journal in the strange tree compartment. He picks it up and brushes the dust off, revealing a six-fingered hand with a big three in the middle. He begins to read the first page aloud to himself.'

Dipper: I can't believe it's been two years since I began studying the strange and wonderful mysteries of Gravity Falls.

'He begins to flip through it, revealing entries on gnomes, flying eyes, etc. Until he gets to a page with the words trust no one. He reads it aloud again.'

Dipper: My suspicions have been confirmed. I am being watched. I must hide this journal before he finds it. Remember, in Gravity Falls, trust no one. Trust no one?

'Mabel suddenly jumps out from behind a tree, scaring Dipper.'

Mabel: Hey Dip, what's taking you so long? What are you reading?

Dipper: It's really nothing. Just a weird journal I found out here.

Mabel: What's in it?

Dipper: See for yourself.

'Dipper hands Mabel the journal. She flips through it, a look of shock on her face.'

Mabel: You sure this isn't real Dipper? I mean, I've seen some weird things while I'm out, I just didn't think much of it.

Dipper: Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to investigate.

Mabel: Woohoo! Investigation time! Let's look for the gnomes first!

Dipper: Wait for Mabel. We need to get supplies in case we run into trouble. I'll ask Wendy for the golf cart keys.

Mabel: And I'll get the weapons and backpacks, got it.

'The two run back to the shack. After ten minutes, Dipper drives out front with the golf cart as Mabel sprints out the door holding an ax, sniper rifle, and bat. Along with pink and blue backpacks that were filled with basic emergency supplies.'

Mabel: I'll drive to where the gnomes are supposed to be. When we get there, I'll charge while you drive to a sniping location.

Dipper: I'll cover you from there if there's any trouble.

'Dipper moved over, allowing Mabel to drive. He told her the directions from the book. Eventually, they came across a clearing covered in colorful rocks. Mabel got out, ax in hand, and with one last salute, she was off.

After a minute she scouted out Dipper, who was on a ledge. Suddenly, something scurried past her, making her immediately get into a stance.

Mabel: Who's there? Come out, I'm armed!

A group of gnomes came out from the forest and surrounded Mabel.

Jeff: What are you doing out here?

Mabel: Um, I found a journal that mentioned gnomes. I needed to see if it was real.

Jeff: Well, that must mean you know we need a new queen!

Other gnomes: Queen, queen!

Jeff: So what do ya' say! Wanna be our new queen?

Mabel: Um, look, guys, I don't think I can take you up on that offer. And since you guys obviously aren't much of a threat, I'll just leave you alone.

Jeff: Ah, that's a shame. We were hoping you'd come willingly.

Mabel: What?

Jeff: We're just gonna have to kidnap you then!

Mabel: Oh, you're just askin' for a fight now! Dipper go!

'Mabel suddenly jumps out of the way as a barrage of bullets comes from seemingly nowhere, hitting five gnomes. Mabel swings her ax, cutting three more gnomes in half.

Jeff: Code red! I repeat, code red!

'All the gnomes scurried to Jeff and linked together, forming one massive gnome.'

Mabel: Dipper, put the gun away! I need backup!

'Mabel charges at the gnome and swings multiple times, cutting off a leg. Dipper jumps down and finishes off the gnomes that made up the leg. They use the same tactic for the other leg too. Mabel barely dodges a swing from the gnome arm, resulting in her arm getting scraped up.

Mabel: Dipper give me a boost, I'm goin' for the head!

Dipper: Got it!

'Dipper launches Mabel at the giant gnomes head. She lands on it gracefully and starts swinging. The gnome's arm swings at her, making her fall. She rolls when she hits the ground and sprints to the golf cart.

'Since the gnome hit itself, its head fell apart. Dipper finished most of the gnomes off after that until Mabel ran over the others.

Mabel: Dipper get in!

'Once Dipper got in the cart she sped off. When they got to the woods right outside the shack, they got off the cart and unloaded their packs.

Dipper: What do you need for your arm?

Mabel: Disinfectant spray and some bandages. How bad did you get scathed?

Dipper: I'll just need the knee braces for a while and the bandages.

Mabel: No spray?

Dipper: I didn't really get cut.

Mabel: Okay.

'When they finished bandaging themselves, they got back in the cart and parked it at the shack. They washed their weapons off, they were covered in gnome blood and went inside to change. They were, however, stopped by Stan.

Stan: Hey kids!

Mabel: Hi grunkle Stan. What's up?

Stan: Well, I've seemed to have overstocked, so why don't you two each pick something from the shop. On the house.

Dipper: What's the catch?

Stan: The catch is pick something before I change my mind!

Mabel: Grappling hook!

Stan: Wouldn't you want something else? Like a doll or something?

Mabel: Grappling hook!

'Mabel shot the hook at the rafters and flew up, knocking a box down in the process.

Stan: Fair enough! What about you kid?

Dipper: I could use a hat. Ah, here's one!

'Dipper picked up a blue and white baseball cap with a pine tree on it. He puts it on.

Dipper: Thanks, grunkle Stan.

Mabel: Thank you, Stan!

'The twins go back to their attic and get into their pajamas.

Mabel: Goodnight Dip dip.

Dipper: Night Mabel.

'The twins fall asleep, not dreading the next day for the first time all summer.

Episode 4

(Because I don't really care about episode two and three)

The twins and Soos were watching Tiger Fist on the television when it cuts to an ad showing a flock of doves.

Soos: This is the ad I was telling you guys about.

Ad: Are you completely miserable?

Ad Guy: Yes!

Ad: Then you need to see Gideon! What's so special about him? Well, he a psychic!

Ad Guy: Whaaaaaaaa?

Ad: Come to the Tent Of Telepathy, showing tonight today!

Mabel: I'm getting all curiousey inside!

'Stan walks into the door frame.

Stan: Well don't get too curious! Ever since that monster Gideon rolled into town I've had nothing but trouble!

Mabel: Well is he really psychic?

Dipper: I think we should go find out.

Stan: Never! You're forbidden from patronizing the competition! No one who lives under my roof is allowed to stand under that Gideon's roof!

Dipper: Do tents even have roofs?

Mabel: I think we just found our loophole!

'A few hours later, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos are sitting in a row of seats in the Tent.

Dipper: This is some bizarro version of the Mystery Shack.

'The lights start to dim.

Mabel: It's starting!

'The spotlight falls on the curtain as it opens, revealing the small form of Gideon.

Gideon: Hello America! My name is Lil', Gideon!

'He claps twice, making a flock of doves fly out of his hair.

Dipper: Stan's mortal enemy?

Mabel: He's so little!

Gideon: I have a vision, you will soon all go, aww.

'He turns around, but when he turns back he is making a cute face.

Audience: Aww!

Mabel/Dipper: I'm not impressed.

'Gideon breaks into song. He asks the audience to stand up, making Dipper and Mabel stand up.

Dipper: How did he-

'Dipper is interrupted by more song, where Gideon makes obvious predictions based on what people are wearing, but the audience doesn't know that. Gideon walks over to Mabel.

Gideon: I'll read your mind if I'm able. I'm guessing your name is Mabel!

'She wasn't wearing anything with her name on it.

Mabel: What? How? Huh?

'Gideon walks back to the stage and finishes his song. Everyone claps including Dipper and Mabel, even if a bit hesitantly.

'While walking out, Dipper and Mabel conversate.

Dipper: I get how he made his other predictions, but what about you?

Mabel: I don't know, probably a lucky guess. But did you see those dance moves? And his hair, it's just like whoosh!

(AN: In this story, everyone is two years older than they would be, so Gideon is up to Mabel's shoulder in height. Why did I do this? Well, I didn't feel comfortable writing BillDip, or any other pairing, that involved twelve-year-olds.)

Dipper: You're too easily impressed.

Mabel: Oh shuddup'!

'Time skip to next day. Mabel is practicing her violin out front.(It's an electric one) She notices Gideon walking towards the shack.

Mabel: Hey Gideon! What do ya' need?

Gideon: I know we haven't formally met, but after yesterday's performance I just couldn't get you out of my head! When I saw your glittery sweater, I knew you were a person that appreciated the sparkly things in life!

Mabel: If you're asking me on a date the answer is yes.

Gideon: Oh how sweet! Are you free tonight?

Mabel: Sure.

Gideon: What kinda things do you like?

Mabel: Well, there's this pub next to the arcade.

Gideon: Meet me there at six.

Mabel: Got it! See you there!

Gideon: Bye Mabel!

'Gideon walks away. Mabel goes back to playing the back to playing the violin for her new song. After another few hours, she goes back inside.

Dipper: Why was Gideon here?

Mabel: I got myself a date with him.

Dipper: Why would you date him?

Mabel: I don't know. I mean, I haven't been on a date yet this summer.

Dipper: You know your looks alone are enough to score any man in this town. Where are you taking the poor guy anyway?

Mabel: The pub by the arcade.

Dipper: When did you get a fake ID?

Mabel: The first time I went out. Why else would I be tipsy whenever I got back?

Dipper: Just don't get drunk enough where someone could take advantage of you.

Mabel: Got it! I'm going to get ready. I have to meet him at six.

Dipper: Okay. Clip the ax on your belt. And wear something a little revealing, so you can have a little fun!

Mabel: I would have anyway, our parents aren't here remember?

'She goes upstairs to get changed. After ten minutes, she comes down. She's wearing a v-neck band shirt, with a few chokers and a unicorn necklace. She's sporting ripped jean shorts and striped thigh highs, along with her black combat boots. She has a black glittery belt, with her ax hooked on. She has a checkered hoodie tied around her waist to hide the ax. Her hair is styled in a messy bun instead of a ponytail. She had a studded backpack instead of a purse.

Mabel: So what do you think?

Dipper: Try not to scare the poor dude away. Make sure he doesn't drink anything either, he'd make a fool out of himself.

Mabel: Got it Dip Dip. Bye!

Dipper: Bye Mabel, have fun!

'When Mabel shows up, she spots Gideon right away seeing how he was still in his baby blue suit. She walks over to him.

Mabel: How long have you been waiting?

Gideon: Oh hi Mabel! Not too long. You look stunning!

Mabel: Thanks. Want something to drink?

Gideon: Sparkling water, please.

Mabel: Dude, this is a pub. I'm talking soda here. Unless you got yourself an ID that shows your twenty one that's all you'll be gettin' here.

Gideon: Then, um, get me whatever.

Mabel: Okay.

'Mabel goes to the bar and orders Gideon a root beer and get's herself four tequila shots. She walks back to the table they got and sets it down.

Mabel: The stuff on the tray is mine. The cup is yours.

'Gideon takes the cup while Mabel downs a shot.

Mabel: So, why did you want to date me?

Gideon: It was love at first sight!

Mabel: Dude, stop. Listen, I only really came here to have a good time because my usual group was busy. This is probably a one-time thing. So we should scrap the lovey-dovey stuff and get wasted! I'll get you some shots.

Gideon: …

'Mabel gets another round of shots.

Mabel: I suggest you only take two or three.

'Gideon downs two, while Mabel downs the rest of her's. Seeing this, Gideon downs all of his. His eyes get a little foggy, making Mabel realize she wasn't supposed to let him drink.

Mabel: Shit! Gideon, we better leave. We can go to the arcade!

Gideon: Sure thing marshmallow.

'Mabel drags him out and over next door. They hang at the arcade for the next hour before Mabel takes him home. Right as she is about to leave, Gideon stops her.

Gideon: Wait, Mabel, do you think we can go on another date?

Mabel: Look, I'm sorry for leading you on, but I'm just not interested in you. Y'know maybe in some other timeline things were different, but we just wouldn't work out. Don't worry, you'll find someone eventually, but that someone's just not me. Goodnight Gideon.

'Mabel then leaves and gets home safely. She crashes in bed, having taken one too many shots, and falls asleep.

Episode 5

Dipper and Mabel are sitting next to the cash register when Stan walks in.

Stan: I'm heading out. Wendy, Soos, you'll watch the bathrooms right?

Soos: Yes sir.

Wendy: Absolutely not.

Stan: Good enough. Don't cause any trouble.

'Stan walks out the door and leaves. Wendy gets up and opens a curtain.

Wendy: What's this? A secret ladder to the roof!

Soos: I don't think Mister Pines would like that.

Wendy: What, wow.

Soos: Dude you're freaking me out!

Wendy: Ah, come on. Dipper, Mabel, roof time roof time!

Twins: Roof time roof time!

'They climb up the ladder onto the roof. There is a platform with a lawn chair, umbrella, cooler, and a bucket of pine cones.

Mabel: Wow, this is lit!

Dipper: Did you bring all this up here?

Wendy: Yep.

'Wendy picks up a pine cone and throws it, hitting a paper target on the totem pole.

Wendy: Yes!

'Dipper and Mabel Pick up a cone. Mabel hits the target and celebrates. Dipper misses and hits a car, setting off the alarm.

Dipper: Fuck!

Wendy: Woohoo, jackpot! High five Dipper!

'Dipper hesitantly high-fives Wendy, when a van pulls into the parking lot.

Wendy: Oh, those are my friends. Catch Ya' later dudes!

Mabel: Tell them I said hi!

'She jumps onto a tree and rides it down. When she gets into the van it drives off.

Mabel: Ohhhhhhh. Looks like somebody's got a crush!

Dipper: Isn't it normal? I mean, cute girl, pretty hair. Any guy would fall for her.

Mabel: Suuuuure.

Dipper: It's not like I lay in bed at night thinking about her!

Mabel: I guess that's true.

'Cut to scene of Dipper lying awake in bed.'

Dipper: Dangit!

Mabel: Random dance party for no reason!

'Cue the music'

Wendy: Dance dance dance!

'Dipper is sitting on the counter, watching in amusement.

Mabel: Aren't you gonna' get in on this!

Dipper: Oh why not!

'Dipper starts dancing too for the next minute before the clock says break time.

Wendy: Time to go! Mabel, you coming?

Mabel: Yep!

Dipper: Do you think I could go too?

Wendy: I don't know, how old were you two again?

Mabel: You didn't know? We're fourteen.

Wendy: Oh, um, okay let's go.

'Cut to scene of Wendy and Mabel's friends throwing pebbles at the chubby one.

Teens: In the belly, in the belly!

'Robbie throws one and it hits the dude's belly button.

Teens: Woohoo!

'Wendy, Dipper, and Mabel walk over.

Mabel: Hey guys!

Robbie: Who's the new kid?

Wendy: Oh, that's Dipper. He's Mabel's twin.

Mabel: Dipper this is Lee and Tee, Tambry, Thompson, and Robbie.

Robbie: Ya, I'm the guy who spray painted the water tower.

Dipper: You mean the giant muffin?

Robbie: No, it's a giant explosion!

Lee: It kinda does look like a muffin.

'Robbie sends Dipper a glare.

Wendy: C'mon guys, I got big plans for tonight!

'Everyone climbs in the van. Dipper and Mabel sitting in the back. They start driving.

'Cut to scene of them standing behind a wire fence with the abandoned store Dusk2Dawn in it.'

Wendy: There it is guys, the condemned store Dusk2Dawn.

Mabel: Wow, we goin' in?

Lee: Hell yea we are!

'Everyone climbs over the fence. They walk up to the door, Robbie tries to open it but it's locked. Mabel unclips her ax from the holster.

Mabel: Guys, stand back.

Wendy: Wow, Mabel, you sure about this?

Mabel: Yep!

'She breaks open the glass, dodging the shards that flew at her. She then crawls into the store.

Mabel: You guys coming?

Tee/Lee: Alright! Dude that was sick!

'Everyone crawls in and looks around. Wendy notices some light switches.

Wendy: Do you think these things still work?

'She flicks them on. The lights flicker and turn on.

Robbie: Dude, this is lit!

Dipper: Now what do we do?

Mabel: Anything we want! Imma' find the booze!

Lee/Tee: I want in on that!

'Lee, Tee, and Mabel go to the liquor section while Dipper makes an ICEE. Everyone just messes around for an hour until the dudes need more ice to put in Thompson's pants.

Dipper: I'll get it!

'He goes to the ice box and grabs a bag. When he looks up, he comes face to face with a brain with eyes and tentacles. He slams the door shut.

Dipper: Holy shit!

'Everyone runs over to Dipper.

Wendy: Dude is everything okay?

Dipper: There was something in there!

Mabel: I'll open it.

'She grabs her ax and slowly moves to open the box. She opens it and swings, but nothings there.

Mabel: You sure you saw something?

Dipper: Ya, wait, how are you still sober?

Mabel: I can hold my liquor quite well.

Robbie: Hey look, Dancy Pants Revolution.

Wendy: Dude we have to play that!

'Everyone runs over except Dipper and Mabel.

Mabel: Go find a bat or something. We need to be ready if something actually happens.

Dipper: Right. Don't drink anymore either, if you want, you can put some in your bag to go though.

Mabel: I will definitely do that!

'Dipper and Mabel grab their stuff. Robbie is behind the counter and finds outlines of bodies.

Robbie: Hey dudes, you may wanna' see this!

'Everyone walks over to Robbie.

Lee: Wow, dude, I dare you to lay in it.

Tee: Ohhhh I'm a dead body!

'Right before he steps in it, Dipper stops him.

Dipper: Dude don't. This is Gravity Falls we're talking about here. This place probably really is haunted.

Teens: Boo!

Robbie: You're totally being captain buzzkill right now!

Dipper: Oh for god's sake! I'll lay in it!

'He lays in the body outline. Suddenly, It starts to glow and the power go's out. Tambry disappears and reappears in the security TV. Thompson get's sucked into the game machine. Everyone runs for the exit, but the doors close and lock. Robbie throws a cash register at the doors, but it disappears before it hits. Lee suddenly pops into a cereal box picture and is eaten by a mascot.

'Dipper pulls out his journal and turns to the ghost page.

Dipper: All ghosts have a reason for haunting, if we can find it they should let us go!

Robbie: That's just a load of bull, we're all gonna die!

'Suddenly, Mabel floats into the air and her pupils turn white. She is possessed by the ghosts.

Ghost Mabel: WELCOME TO YOUR GRAVE YOUNG TRESPASSERS!

Wendy: We're super sorry for hanging out in your store!

Dipper: Can you please just let us out!

G Mabel: Sure. Before you leave, hotdogs are half off!

'Tee and Robbie run to the door, but it slams in front of them.

Tee: Just let us out of here already!

G Mabel: I DON'T LIKE YOUR TONE!

'Tee is turned into a hot dog and is now it the hot dog stand.

G Mabel: IT BEGINS!

'The room is turned upside down, Wendy and Robbie duck into a trash can, while Dipper gets out his bat.

Dipper: Get… away… from… MY SISTER!

'Dipper launches at the ghosts when they split from Mabel. He starts swinging at them, and they were surprisingly not transparent. Mabel recovered quickly and finished them off with her ax. Wendy and Robbie watched the whole thing. When the ghosts dissipated. The store and teens turned back to normal. The teens were all gathered around Wendy.

Tee: Ugh, what happened after everything went all crazy?

Wendy: Well, Dipper grabbed a bat and scared the ghosts out of Mabel. He started swinging at them until Mabel recovered and she finished them off with her ax.

Robbie: It was intense!

Teens: Dipper Mabel Dipper Mabel!

'Everyone chanted as the twins took a dramatic bow.

Robbie: How did you guys even know how to do that?

Dipper: We've been training since we were kids.

Wendy: What?

Mabel: Yep! Do you think we could get going though?

Wendy: Yes, Thompson ya got the keys?

Thompson: Uh, yes.

Robbie: Then let's get the hell out of here!

'Everyone gets into the car and it drives off.

'Cut to Dipper and Mabel in the attic.'

Dipper: You still got that wine?

Mabel: Ya, why?

Dipper: I need to drink myself to sleep today.

Mabel: Same.

'And they did exactly that.

Episode 7

(I didn't think Dipper would need a manly journey in this story.)

(P.S. I didn't add the people copier machine. This episode is all about Pacifica.)

The Mystery Shack is throwing a party today. Right now Soos is decorating, while Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy mess around with the silly string. It all ended though when someone hit Stan with the string.

Stan: Alright, party supplies are off limits! Dipper, Mabel, go make copies of these flyers and put them up.

Twins: Okay.

'They go to the copier and make thirty copies. Then they put them up. About an hour later they all get their jobs from Stan.

Stan: Alright kids listen up! Soos, since you'll work for free and you practically begged to do it, you'll DJ. Twins, you'll work the ticket stand.

Mabel: Awe, but this party is my chance to make a few friends.

Dipper: I can work it.

Stan: Alright then, you and Wendy will work the stand.

Mabel: Also, can I play a few songs? I got an electric guitar and violin. And Soos can play the background music.

Stan: Fine. That's all, dismissed!

'Cut to getting ready scene.'

Mabel: Alright I'm done!

'Mabel is wearing a plaid skirt, with thigh high skull socks and a spiky belt. The ax, of course, is latched on. Her hair is swept over to the side with a flower crown. Her top is a black hoodie with a skeleton cat on it.

Dipper: Dang girl! All I'm wearing is my hoodie and some jeans.

Mabel: Well, I am going to be performing tonight. I just wish my band was here.

'Cut to scene of the party.'

Mabel is setting up her instruments while Soos is switching to her playlist. Dipper is just casually talking with Wendy as they sell tickets.

Soos: Attention, we have a performer! Welcome the lead singer of Dragon Slayers, Mabel!

'Mabel plays a dubstep song with her violin first. Followed by a cover of Dance, Dance. And for the finale, she plays a stellar guitar rift. After she packs her stuff behind the stage, she joins the party. She is approached by Pacifica.

Pacifica: Hey Mabel, you were great out there.

Mabel: Thanks, what's your name?

Pacifica: Pacifica Northwest. We're the richest family in this town.

Mabel: Cool, want a drink, I'm gonna get one.

Pacifica: You got the ID to get me something strong?

Mabel: Yep. Be right back.

'Mabel gets the drinks, for free with a bit of bribing. She gives Pacifica her's, who casually sips it. Mabel, however, chugs her's until it's empty.

Pacifica: Wow, how did you do that?

Mabel: I drink so much, it just doesn't affect me anymore. I've built up a tolerance Ya know.

Pacifica: That's disgusting!

Mabel: Hey, you're drinking right now too. You're like what, fourteen?

Pacifica: Ugh! You suck!

Soos: Yo yo yo! Whoever parties the hardest will get this party crown! Come up if you want to compete!

'Pacifica goes up, followed by Mabel.

Pacifica: Might as well just give it to me.

Mabel: Sorry Blondie, but I'm gonna' win this crown!

Soos: Anyone else? No? Let the competition begin!

'Mabel, being slightly tipsy, grabs the first cute guy she sees and starts dancing with him. Getting a bit too sexy for the moment she breaks off and grabs her violin. Soos changes the music to suit the dubstep she's playing. She starts dancing while playing. She eventually stops.

Soos: Alright, time for the next part of the competition! Karaoke style! Pacifica, you're up first.

Pacifica: Give me something pop!

'She sings Oh No! By Marina and the Diamonds. She's actually a pretty bad singer.

Soos: Not bad! Mabel, you're up!

Mabel: Give me the Uma Thurman remix!

'She sings it awesomely. And owns the rap part, doing a double backflip when she finishes.

Soos: Totally awesome! Keep partying you two!

'Since no one's really coming to the party anymore, Dipper closed up the stand and came inside. He notices Mabel downing half a bottle of vodka.

Dipper: Mabel, slow down. I know you have quite the tolerance, but that'll give anyone a puke storm!

Mabel: I know, I just got into this weird rivalry with the snobby rich girl of the town. I'm in the hardest partier competition with her now!

Dipper: Well get back out there and have some fun!

Mabel: Sure thing bro bro! You should get out there too!

'Mabel goes out, but literally, runs into a short girl in a green hoodie.

Mabel: Oh my god, I'm so sorry!

Candy: It's okay. My name's Candy.

Mabel: I'm Mabel.

Grenda: And I'm Grenda!

Mabel: Where did you come from?!

Candy: She's here with me, wanna dance with us?

Mabel: Sure! Follow me, you fabulous women!

'The three slightly odd girls go wild on the dance floor. Mabel's doing backflips, while Candy is on Grenda's shoulders.

Mabel: Woohoo! Look out world, because tipsy Mabel is in the house!

'Ten minutes later…

Soos: Okay, time for the voting! Cheer if you think Mabel should win!

'Pretty much the whole audience cheers.'

Soos: Cheer if you think Pacifica should win!

'About three people cheer.'

Soos: We have a winner!

'Mabel puts on the crown.

Mabel: It suits me, don't you think Pacifica?

Pacifica: This isn't the last you've seen of me! Trust me on that!

'Pacifica leaves with her two lackeys, and the party continues for the next three hours.

'Everyone leaves, Mabel crashes, Dipper carries her back to their room, everyone goes to bed.

Episode 8

Dipper, Mabel, and Stan are in a major traffic jam.

Stan: C'mon, what's with all this traffic?! And why is it all, COVERED WAGONS?! OH NO, OH NO, NOT TODAY NOT TODAY!

'Stan speeds out into a side street, only to be stopped by a group of women in bonnets and aprons.

Stan: AHHHH!

'Stan puts the car in reverse and starts speeding backward.

Dipper: The hell is going on Stan?!

Stan: WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!

'Stan is once again stopped by a group of carriages surrounding him.

Stan: CIRCLE OF WAGONS! WE'RE TRAPPED! NOOOOOOOOO!

'Cut to scene of Dipper and Mabel getting out of the car. They begin to look around and are approached by Stan.

Stan: It's Pioneer Day. Once a year these yahoos make a fool of themselves to celebrate when Gravity Falls was founded.

'Toby walks over.'

Toby: Welcome to 1863!

Stan: I will break you, little man!

Toby: WHAAAAA!

'He runs to "Ye Olde Pizza Parlor," tripping on a barrel along the way.

Mabel: Wow, candle making.

Dipper: Gold panning!

'They notice a wedding between a woodpecker and a man.

Dipper: Oh I remember this!

'He pulls out and flips through his journal.'

Dipper: In Gravity Falls it used to be legal to marry a woodpecker.

Announcement: Come one come all to the opening ceremony!

Mabel: You coming, Stan?

Stan: No way! Just remember, if you come back to the shack talking like these people, you're dead to me!

Dipper: Okay Stan.

'Dipper and Mabel run off to the stage.

Police Guy: Here ye, here ye, the opening ceremony is about to commence!

Pacifica: Howdy everyone! You all know me, Pacifica Northwest, great great granddaughter of the town's founder, Nathaniel Northwest. I'm also very rich.

'Applause.'

Pacifica: Now if you've got the pioneer spirit, I ask you to come up here and introduce yourself!

'No one volunteers.'

Pacifica: No one? Oh, Mabel! Why don't you come up?

'Mabel shrugs and walks up.'

Mabel: Woohoo! Let's get this Pioneer Day started! USA, USA, USA!

Crowd: USA, USA, USA!

Pacifica: Hate to break it to you, but Pioneer Day is for people who are serious.

Mabel: Now whatever do you mean by that princess? You are the one who called me up here after all.

Pacifica: Ugh, get off! Give her a hand everybody!

'Mabel takes a dramatic bow and blows kisses on her way off.'

Pacifica: Now, who want's to hear more about me?

Dipper: Mabel, that was awesome!

Mabel: I know it was! Hey, what do you say we get some butterscotch and go back to the shack?

Dipper: You had me at butterscotch!

'They buy a lot of butterscotch and walk back to the shack. When they get there, Dipper shuts himself in his room while Mabel plays her guitar. This was literally the least eventful day they've had in awhile.

Episode 9

The shack is doing a carnival.

Stan: Behold Mabel! The cheapest carnival money can rent! I spared every penny!

'There is a far off scream, getting louder by the second until a sky tram compartment falls out of the sky with Dipper in it.

Dipper: I think the sky tram is broken!

'He climbs out and stands next to Mabel'

Stan: I got a job for you kids! I printed out a bunch of fake safety approvals. Go slap them on anything that says lawsuit!

'The twins take them.'

Mabel: Grunkle Stan is this legal?

Stan: With no cops around, everything is legal! Soos! How's that dunk tank coming along?

'Stan walks over and punches the target. The seat barely moves.

Stan: Hah! You've got this thing rigged to the moon and back! Ain't nothing dunking me today!

Soos: Unless someone has some futuristic laser gun thingy.

Stan: You've been spending too much time with those kids!

'Behind the porta potties, a mysterious figure lurks. He talks into a watch.

Blendin: The mission is proceeding as planned, over.

'His suit then camouflages with his surroundings and he walks off.

'Cut to scene of the people walking around at the carnival.'

Stan: It's twelve o' clock! The dunk tank is now open!

'Cut to scene of Dipper eating question mark shaped corn dogs with Wendy.

Dipper: How do they even get them this shape, it's unnatural?

Wendy: I don't know kid.

'Cheese from Wendy's corn dog drips on her shirt.

Wendy: Ah, boo! I'll be right back.

Dipper: Okay.

'Wendy walks off. Mabel walks over to Dipper holding two cotton candies.

Mabel: Look at you two, being all romantic at the fair!

Dipper: Oh, shut up.

Mabel: So how did you get her to hang out with you?

Dipper: I just asked her and she said yes.

Mabel: Good for you. Hey, do you smell a gallon of body spray?

'Robbie walks over.'

Robbie: Hey, have you guys seen Wendy?

Mabel: I don't know dude, she might be in the bathroom.

Robbie: Thanks.

'He walks off.'

Mabel: He's kind of a jerk.

Dipper: Ya, but he's a jerk with tight pants and a guitar, I don't have a chance compared to him!

Mabel: I could have told you that ages ago! You and Wendy can be friends at best.

Dipper: I guess.

Mabel: You took that better than I thought you would!

Dipper: I knew I really didn't have a chance with her anyway.

Mabel: Well, whatever happens, I'll be with you ever- OH MY GOD A PIG!

'Mabel runs over to the win a pig stand.

Pig guy: If you can guess it's weight, you win the pig!

'Mabel starts staring at a really cute pig as Pacifica walks by with her two lackeys.

Pacifica: Hey look, Mabel found her real twin!

'Mabel ignores her. And points at the cute pig.

Mabel: Sir, I must have that pig!

Pig Guy: Oh, old fifteen pounder! Now, guess it's weight.

Mabel: Uh, fifteen pounds?

Pig Guy: What are you some kind of witch? Oh well, here's your pig!

'He hands Mabel the pig. Mabel hugs it.

Mabel: Everything is different now.

'Cut to scene of Dipper and Wendy at a bottle knock game.

Wendy: Wow check it out! I don't know if it's a duck or a panda, but I want one!

Dipper: I got this! One ball, please!

Ball Dude: You only get one try.

'Dipper aims and throws, knocking all the balls down.

Dipper: Yes!

'Wendy gets the duck panda.

Wendy: Woohoo! Thanks, Dipper!

Dipper: You're welcome Wendy.

'Dipper and Wendy talk for a little more before Mabel runs up to them.

Mabel: Dipper, Wendy, I won a pig! Its name is Waddles!

Wendy: Wow, cool dude!

Dipper: Um, Wendy, do you wanna' ride the Ferris wheel with me?

Wendy: Sure, but I don't want you to get the wrong idea or anything.

Dipper: Keep going.

Wendy: I'm not really into you.

Dipper: Trust me, I knew that for a while now, but it can't hurt to try.

Wendy: Still friends?

Dipper: Ya, still friends.

'Dipper and Wendy rode the Ferris wheel together, while Mabel made Waddles a sweater with a pig on it.

'Cut to scene of a confused Blendin. Talking into his watch.'

Blendin: I don't understand sir, the timeline has changed drastically. The twins didn't go back in time at all! Mabel got her pig, but Dipper still didn't get the girl! Something is off here, and I'm going to find out what!

'Cut to scene of Mabel taking selfies with Waddles.'

Dipper: Are you ever gonna' stop obsessing over that pig?

Mabel: Nope, never!

Dipper: Ah, I thought so.

Episode 10

'Mabel, Stan, and Soos are wandering the arcade. Stan finds a game and inserts a coin.

Game: YOU WIN!

'Stan smiles.'

Game: Insert Coin

'Stan frowns and walks away. Cut to scene of Dipper and Wendy playing an old fighting game in the back of the arcade.

Game: Fight!

Dipper: Take that!

'Dipper does a crazy game combo and beats Wendy.

Wendy: What? You cheated!

Dipper: You will take that baaack!

Game: Round two, fight!

Wendy: I'm gonna punch the ref.

'Dipper and Wendy proceed to punch the ref. Meanwhile, Robbie is putting up flyers for his band and walks up to them.

Robbie: Wendy, babe, just putting up some flyers for my band. I'm lead guitar. No biggie.

Dipper: Are you wearing mascara?

Robbie: It's eye paint, for men!

Wendy: Dipper was just showing me this really cool game.

Robbie: Ya cool, great.

'He pushes Dipper aside.'

Robbie: Why don't you sit this one out.

Dipper: Sure, don't get too intimate back here lovebirds!

'Cut to scene of Soos, Stan, Dipper, Mabel, and Waddles playing poker.

Mabel: BOOM, king me!

Stan: It's no fair! She doesn't even know what we're playing!

Mabel: Go fish?

'Cue loud guitar playing.'

Dipper: Ugh, sounds like Robbie!

Stan: Robbie! Is he that twerp I see making goo goo eyes at Wendy all the time?

Soos: He called me big dude once. I mean, I know I'm big, but it kinda hurt.

Mabel: Should I sic Waddles on him?

'Dipper stands up.'

Dipper: I'll handle it!

Robbie: Wendy, Wendy, come on out!

'Dipper approaches.'

Dipper: You do realize she isn't here right?

Robbie: Ya! Wait, what?

Dipper: She's camping with her family today. Maybe if you'd listen to her for once you'd know that.

Robbie: What did you say?

Dipper: I'm saying you're a crappy boyfriend!

Robbie: Listen kid! It's obvious you have a thing for my girlfriend!

Dipper: Dude, I got over that ages ago!

Robbie: I doubt that I bet she's just dying to ask out a kid two years younger than her!

Dipper: That's exactly what I realized! So why don't you take your guitar and skinny jeans and get the hell out of here! And if you don't I can easily kick your ass to China and back!

Robbie: Oh yeah?

Dipper: Try me asshole!

'Robbie moves in and tries to punch Dipper, who easily side-steps and kicks Robbie in the balls. Robbie runs away and grabs his guitar.'

Robbie: This isn't over kid!

'He runs away.'

'Dipper walks back inside and rejoins the game of poker.

Episode 11

(More Gideon Angst!)

'Cut to scene of Gideon flipping through the second journal.'

Gideon: There has to be something I can do to get Mabel back. I have to take something away from the Pines, something that would give me ultimate power.

'He looks at a popsicle stick sculpture of the Mystery Shack and grabs it.'

Gideon: Yes, of course! This is perfect!

'Cut to scene of Dipper, Stan, and Mabel watching Duck-Tective.

"Doorbell." Stan opens the door.'

Stan: Welcome to a world of Mystery!

Tax Collector: Stan Pines?

Stan: OH NO, THE TAX COLLECTOR! HE FOUND ME!

'Stan runs inside and throws aside a wall painting, revealing a duffel bag full of cash.

Tax Collector?: Stan Pines, I am from the National Coupon Competition, and you're our big winner!

'A TV crew comes in with a camera and a big check. The Tax Collector pulls out a paper.

TC?: Just sign here and the money is yours!

Stan: You bet!

'Gideon bursts through the check.'

Gideon: Stanford Pines you fool! You just signed over the Mystery Shack to wittle old me!

Stan: You might wanna' take another look at that.

Gideon: This form is signed by, SUCK A LEMON LITTLE MAN?!

Stan: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

'Gideon rips the contract while Dipper and Mabel start laughing too.

Gideon: How daRE YOU?! I am nOT A THREAT TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY! I'll get you, Stanford Pines!

'Gideon and the "TV crew" leave the shack.'

Stan: Wanna' see what else is on TV?

Twin: Yep.

'Cut to scene of Dipper and Mabel playing chess.'

Mabel: Little guy to black space nine!

Dipper: It's called a pawn, that's not your color, and stop stealing the tiny horses! And checkmate!

Mabel: Oh boo!

Soos: Hey Mabel, can you pass me that brain jar?

Mabel: Sure thing.

Soos: Hey, did you dudes realize Mabel's taller?

Dipper: What, we're the same height!

Soos: Back to back!

'Dipper and Mabel stand back to back while Soos measures them with his tape measure.

Soos: She's got one millimeter on you dude.

Dipper: What?!

Mabel: I always wanted a little brother, who knew I already had one!

'Stan walks in.'

Stan: I was woken up by the sound of mockery. Who is it? Who is the center of ridicule?

Mabel: Dipper! I'm taller than my bro bro by a millimeter!

Dipper: No one even uses millimeters! I'm only taller than you in Canada!

Stan: Oh Dipper, don't get short with your sister!

Mabel: Now, grunkle Stan, I hope you don't think, little of him!

Soos: Dudes, maybe you should lay off a tiny bit.

Stan: Hah, tiny! Even Soos is getting in on this!

'Dipper storms away.'

'Cut to scene of Dipper angrily pacing in the attic.'

Dipper: Ugh, stupid Mabel, I'm not short!

'He pulls out his journal.'

Dipper: There's got to be some way to get taller!

'Self contemplates for five minutes.'

Dipper: Wait… what am I doing! I'm average height, five foot seven! Mabel's just above average in height! Imma' do some art stuffs.

Episode 12

'The Pines family and Soos pull into the parking lot of The Summerween Superstore.

Stan: Here we are, the Summerween Superstore!

Dipper: Wait, Summer-what?

Stan: Summerween! The people of this town love Halloween so much they celebrate it twice a year. And it just so happens that Summerween is today!

Mabel: Summerween? Something about this feels unnatural.

Soos: There's free candy!

'Cut to scene of Dipper and Mabel running around the store.'

Twins: To the costume aisle!

'Soos is messing around with the talking candy bowls while Stan lugs around a barrel of fake blood.

Staff lady on the phone: Hi, is this the police? Can you please escort the Pines family out of the Summerween store?

Stan: Not on my watch, SMOKE BOMB!

'The Pines run out of the store, not paying for anything.'

Pines: SUMMERWEEN!

'Cut to scene of Pines in the living room.'

Mabel: This is gonna' be so awesome!

Dipper: We're gonna get the most candy!

Mabel: Have the best costumes!

Soos: Dudes, I've never seen you guys so pumped.

Mabel: Well, back at home Dipper is known as the best Halloween strategist.

Dipper: And Mabel is the craziest partier!

Mabel: Hell ya I am! Woohoo!

Soos: Well that's cool, not to mention the Summerween trickster! He goes door to door eating children who lack the Summerween spirit!

Dipper: You don't have to worry about us. We've got spirit to go around!

'Cue the doorbell.'

Stan: Trick or treaters! Quick, give them that crappy candy!

'Dipper goes to open the door, only to reveal Wendy and Robbie on the other side.

Robbie: Sup squirt.

Wendy: Hey Dipper.

Dipper: What are you guys doing here?

Wendy: Ugh, I left my jacket here, again.

Robbie, What's with the candy? You going trick or treating or something?

Dipper: Actually, I am. It's Mabel and I's favorite holiday!

Wendy: Good for you man! Well, we better be off.

Dipper: What are you guys doing?

Robbie: Tambry is doing this party thing.

Dipper: Oh that, Mabel told me about it. Have fun!

Wendy: See ya!

'And they drove away into the distance…'

'Cut to scene of Mabel, Candy, and Grenda in their costumes. Mabel is wearing a Lucy Heartfilia costume. Candy is in a Happy onesie. Grenda is dressed as Erza. Dipper's costume is Natsu.'

'Stan approaches.'

Mabel: Stan, I want you to meet my besties, Candy and Grenda!

Candy: Greetings.

Grenda: Sup.

Stan: Um, s'there something wrong with your voice kid?

Grenda: Nope!

Stan: Riiiiiiiiight. Have fun you three.

'Stan walks away.'

Candy: Is Waddles coming with us?

Mabel: I can't be Lucy without Plue!

'Waddles "waddles" next to Mabel. Everyone awes as Waddles is wearing a Plue costume.

Grenda: What about your brother?

Mabel: Oh my god guys wait till you see his costume It's amazeeeeeeeing! Here he comes now!

'Dipper jumps from the top of the steps, wearing his Natsu cosplay.

Dipper: I'M ALL FIRED UP!

Everyone: OMG YOU LOOK AWESOME!

Dipper: I know right! I even put makeup around my eyes so they look cooler!

'Cue knock on the door.'

Dipper: It's probably a trick or treater, I'll get it.

'He grabs the candy bowl and opens the door, revealing a very tall man in a costume.

Man: Trick or treat.

Dipper: Um, here's some candy. Happy Summerween!

'The man takes some candy and leaves.'

Dipper: Well, that was weird. Let's go!

Everyone: Aye sir!

'Trick or treating was really awesome. The group pretty much just roleplayed in the streets, doing fake battles and eating all their candy. Afterward, they decided to hit up Tambry's party, seeing how it was still only ten. They stayed out until around one in the morning. Candy and Grenda slept over at the shack, everyone was too drunk to drive the golf cart to their houses anyway.

Episode 18

(I really wanted to get the Billdip started. So sorry to all those people who wanted episodes 13-17. I might write them and post them for fun later on, but for now, I won't write them. Enjoy the beginnings of Billdip!)

'Dipper and Mabel are playing Battlefield in the attic.

Dipper: I'm going to say, B5.

Mabel: Miss!

'She puts a peg on her board, which looked like a cat.

Dipper: I don't think you're playing this game right.

Stan(from downstairs): Kids, come quick!

'The twins run downstairs.'

Stan: I need someone to laugh at this with me!

'The TV is playing a really ridiculous Gideon commercial.'

Mabel: Ugh, Gideon. He still hasn't gotten over that horrible date with me. I'm surprised he can even remember that, seeing how he drank a bit!

TV: Little Gideon's Tent of Telepathy! Opening soon at this location!

'Picture of tent crushing the Mystery Shack.'

Dipper: Should we be worried about that?

Stan: Nah, the only way he can get the shack is by breaking in and stealing the deed.

'CRASH!'

Mabel: Like right now?

'Cut to scene of Gideon typing the safe code in Stan's office. The door slams open.

Stan: Gideon!

Gideon: Well, Stanford. Looks like we found ourselves in a game of cat and mouse. The question is, who is the cat and who is the mou-

Stan: Soos, broom.

'Soos hands Stan a broom.'

Gideon: Oh no, not tHE BROOM!

'Stan whacks Gideon with the broom until he leaves out the front door.

Gideon: Mark my words Stanford! I will get that deed, and when I do, you will never see the Mystery Shack again!

Stan: Good luck with that.

'Stan closes and locks the door.

Stan: Hah, the combo to this safe is in the one place no one will ever find it. In my brain.

Gideon(from the window): Your brain isn't as safe as you think. It's time to unlock this journal's biggest secret, the dream demon!

'Cut to scene of Gideon lighting ritual candles in the wood.'

Gideon: You think your brains the safest place! We'll see what my new minion has to say about that! Triangulum, entangulum, thereforest, distangulum!

'Cut to Mabel and Soos watching in shock from behind a bush.'

'Gideon's eyes turn blue.'

Gideon: Entrinsemptum entrinseptum entrinseptum!

'Suddenly, the world goes black and white and time stops. A triangular rift in the universe opens and a being emerges from it. This demon has yellow hair, a triangular eyepatch, and a rather classy yellow and black suit. Don't forget his top hat and cane.

Bill: Oh, Gravity Falls it is good to be back! Name's Bill Cipher! And I take it you're some kinda' living ventriloquist dummy? I'm just kidding, I know who you are Gideon!

Gideon: W-who are you, how do you know my name?!

Bill: Oh I know lots of things! s. Hey, look what I can do!

'Bill waves his hand at a deer and collects its teeth, giving it to Gideon.

Bill: Deer teeth, for you kid!

'Gideon drops them quickly.'

Gideon: You're insane!

Bill: Sure I am! What's your point!

Gideon: L-listen to me demon! I have a job for you! I need you to enter the mind of Stanford Pines and steal the code to his safe!

Bill: Hah, wait, Stan Pines…

'His eye flashes some pictures.'

Bill: You know what kid? You convinced me, I'm sold! I'll help you with this and in return, you'll help me with something I've been working on.

'Bill holds out his hand, which is coated with blue flames.'

Gideon: Deal!

'They shake hands. Bill disappears. Soos and Mabel run back to the shack, only to find Stan thrashing in his sleep.'

Dipper: Mabel, Soos, what's going on with him!

Mabel: Gideon summoned a dream demon to enter his mind! We need to get in there to stop him!

Dipper: Wait, I saw how to do that in the journal.

'He flips through it.'

Dipper: Aha, here it is! Everyone put your hand on Stan's head!

'Dipper's eyes turn blue, along with everyone else's' as he chants. Suddenly, they all disappear.

Soos: What the?

Mabel: Woah, is this Stan's mind?

Soos: I thought there would be more hot old ladies.

Mabel: Remember everyone, we have to look out for the yellow guy!

Bill: Yeah, look out for the triangle guy!

Soos: It's him, it's the guy!

Mabel: You leave our uncle's brain alone you over-colored monster!

'Mabel charges at Bill, only to go through him and come back around moments later.'

Mabel: Gotcha! Wait, what?

Bill: Ah, the Pines family, we meet at last. Question mark, shooting star, pine tree, I had a hunch I might bump into you!

' He pauses for a moment. (reads Dipper's mind)

Bill: Hah, pine tree thinks I'm cute!

Dipper: Wh-what?! Don't read my mind! What do you want with our uncle's mind anyway?!

Bill: Oh, just the code to the old man's safe! Inside are a-thousand door representing your uncle's memories. I just have to find the right one!

Mabel: Not if we stop you!

Bill: Fat chance! I'm the master of the mind! I even know what you're thinking right now!

Mabel: Heh, I'm pretty sure you don't want to know what I'm thinking.

'Bill's eyes flash an image of Mabel tearing him limb from limb.'

Bill: I like you kid! I've seen worse though. You're out of your league kids. Turn around before you see something you might regret. Later, suckers!

'Bill crashes through the wall of the mindscape Mystery Shack.'

'Everyone heads into the shack and awes.

Stan bat: (flying by Dipper) NO REFUNDS, NO REFUNDS.

'The group searches for a while until Dipper thinks to look under a carpet. When they pull it aside, they find a trapdoor, it was the safe memory. Mabel quickly grabs an ax and smashes it, leaving nothing in its place. Suddenly, Bill appears.

Bill: No no nO THIS SHOULD NOT BE HAPPENING! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE COST ME?! PLAYTIMES OVER, PREPARE TO DIE!

'The ground started shaking and suddenly rose up. Bill starts sending lasers at everyone. Dipper starts thinking about ways to defeat Bill when he remembers a ritual that steals half the power from a demon and can transport it to himself.

Dipper: Mabel, I need you to cover for me! I have a plan!

'Mabel unsheathed her sword that somehow appeared on her belt.

Mabel: Got it!

'Dipper flips through his journal and starts chanting some words in Latin from the page.

Dipper: haec media posuit me in virtute,

Bill: NOOOOOOOOO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING KID!

Dipper: posthac in aeternum!

Bill: STOOOOOOOOP!

'A bright light surrounds Bill and Dipper. A line of blue flames travels toward Dipper and engulfed him, thus giving him half of Bill's power.

Dipper: See ya around Bill.

'Dipper snaps his fingers and transports everyone (including Bill) out of the mindscape. They all land in a heap on the living room floor. Dipper notices Bill.

Dipper: WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?!

Bill: You didn't read the fine print kid when you did the transfer, you gave me a physical form. Which means you're stuck with me unless you can give me my powers back.

Dipper: What?!

Bill: The consequence of the ritual was that the demon you took power from is stuck with you forever. My power will also give you a longer life span and stop you from aging past your mid-twenties.

Dipper: Wow, okay. So I'm stuck with a narcissistic demon as long as I have half your powers.

Bill: Yep. So what're you gonna do now pine tree?

Dipper: You're obviously gonna pop up more often, but I'm going to do absolutely nothing. If you try to take over the world, we will stop you though.

'Everyone kinda just walks away to their own business after that, leavening Bill to follow Dipper up to the attic and watch him do art stuffs.

w…

(Please don't judge me for changing the pace of the story so fast. Since in this next episode Dipper raised the dead (this time Gideon will raise the zombies), I am going to go full Gravity Falls zombie apocalypse. Again, sorry about this story taking a turn for the worst! I will also not be going by episode now.)

Stan: Welcome to the Grand Re-Opening of the Mystery Shack! Don't forget to come to the after party at eight tonight!

Mabel: They'll be lights, dancing, and enchantment!

'Wendy barges in and blows an air horn.'

Wendy: Come buy a ticket! You know you don't have anything else to do with your lives.

'Bill snickers from behind the stage.'

Dipper: You really found that funny?

Bill: Nope, she's right though!

Dipper: Ooo Kaaay.

'Cut to scene of the party.'

'Cars are pulling in while Mabel dances with Candy and Grenda. Dipper and Bill are sitting by the stage.'

Stan: The whole town is showing up! Hey, Dipper!

Dipper: What?

Stan: Can you do some weird light show thing with those flames ya got?!

Dipper: *sigh, why not.

'Dipper shoots fireworks from his finger from behind a tree. The crowd goes wild!'

'Cut to scene of Gideon in the middle of the woods, flipping his journal to a page about zombies.'

Gideon: Defeating Bill was the last straw! Let's see how they fend against a horde of zombies!

'Gideon chants words from a page, cracking the earth and letting the undead free. He hops into his dad's truck and they speed away to their safe house.'

'Back to the party.'

'Dipper and Bill suddenly have a look of fear on their faces.'

Bill: Some idiot raised the dead!

Dipper: Is there any way to stop it before it gets out of hand?!

Bill: Not that I know of. We need to escape, now!

'Dipper runs at Mabel and her friends.'

Dipper: Zombies! Go to Stan's RV! Bring your friends! Bill will help you!

'Mabel drags her confused friends towards Bill when a horde of zombies swarm the shack. Seconds later, Dipper runs into the RV with Wendy, Waddles, Soos, and Tambry.

Dipper: Can anyone drive?!

Soos: Give me the keys!

'Dipper throws the keys at Soos and closes the door. Soos speeds off away from the zombies. After a minute, everyone calms down a bit.'

Mabel: So where do we go now?

Bill: Well, since I can be killed now I'll help you out. In the magic side of the forest, there is a unicorn habitat. The only way to get in is to chant something, which I can do. Once we get in, we are safe.

Dipper: What about the unicorns?

Bill: They're jerks. We can kill them.

Wendy: And eat the meat?

Dipper: I'm pretty sure Bill and I can just make things like food appear out of thin air.

'To prove his point, Dipper snaps his fingers and makes an ax appear. He gives it to Wendy.

Dipper: Other than Mabel, you're the only one who can use this.

Wendy: Thanks.

Soos: Can I get some directions?

Bill: Go straight until you pass the Northwest Mansion.

'The group was fairly chill. Not that any of them have really seen the real horrors that await them. After half an hour, they arrived at the mansion.

Genda: Wait, can we loot the mansion? I've always wanted to loot a mansion!

Wendy: Well, we will need supplies and medicine in the long run.

Candy: Can't Bill or Dipper just poof things to us?

Dipper: Even we have limits after a while.

Soos: Dipper, Bill, and Mabel should go in with her.

Mabel: Dipper, can you make me a lightsaber or something?

Dipper: Can I?

'Bill just poofs a lightsaber into Mabel's hand, who tests it out.

Mabel: My dreams have become a reality!

'Dipper gives himself a sword.'

Bill: Now why would you use that?

Dipper: Before I did that stupid power split, I used this to fight.

Grenda: Let's dO THIS!

Wendy: What if the Northwests are still in there?

Mabel: We show them mercy. If she wants, Pacifica can come with us.

Wendy: Parents?

Mabel: They would never go along with us "peasants."

'With that, the group of four sprinted at the mansion and climbed over the wall. When they flew through the windows, they were met with a charging Pacifica, swinging a bat at them. They easily dodged and she stopped in her tracks.'

Pacifica: Are, are you de, dead?

Mabel: Obviously not. We need to loot your mansion. We know of a safe place to set up base. You can either come with us, or fend for yourself.

Pacifica: I, I'll help you.

Bill: Where are your parents kid?

Pacifica: They… they're somewhere in the house… wandering… they didn't make it.

Dipper: Mabel, can you take her to the RV? We'll grab what we need.

Pacifica: No, I can fight any zombies I come across in here. I can help.

Dipper: Suit yourself.

'Everyone split up, Mabel going with Pacifica and Bill going with Dipper. They took about fifteen minutes, going back to the RV with pills, food, clothes, etc. The thing is, they were chased by a few runners back to the RV and Grenda was almost bit.


End file.
